


【好兆头/1984 AU】Enemies of The State 国家公敌

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Series: 好兆头系列 [4]
Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dark, Hand Jobs, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 本作为基于乔治·奥威尔《1984》后的心血来潮产物。不完全按照原著，有私人设定和彩蛋。





	1. 上部：Adagio – Allegro Non Troppo

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：
> 
> 《一九八四》是英國作家喬治·歐威爾（George Orwell）所創作的一部反乌托邦小說[2][3]。故事設於第一空降场（前身為英國），其為大洋國的一個省，大洋国是三个洲际超級大國之一，二次世界大战之后，世界分成了三个国家联盟。世界處於永久的戰爭狀態，大洋國的政府無所不在地監控和操控公眾，該超級大國和其居民由英國社會主義（新語稱为英社）这一政治制度支配，並受到特權階層核心黨員（英语：Inner Party）的控制，核心黨員利用思想警察去迫害個人主義，以及諸如「犯罪思想」般的獨立思考[6]。大部分情節發生於倫敦——「第一空降场的主要城市。黨的领导者老大哥的标语海報，「老大哥在看着你」佔據整個城市；而無處不在的「电幕」（telescreen，一种双向电视，）在私密和公开场合监视着公众。大洋国的社会阶级系统有三层：  
> • （I）上等階級的核心党员（Inner Party），少數的統領精英，佔全國人口的2%左右[43]。  
> • （II）中等階級的外围党员（Outer Party），佔全國人口的13%左右。  
> • （III）下等階級的无产阶级（Proles）：佔全國人口的85%左右[44]，代表沒受過教育的無產階級。
> 
> 私人设定：核心党员穿的是白色制服。非伪装下的思想警察是黑色制服。外围党员是蓝色工作服。

 

 

>  
> 
> _他觉得自己好象在海底森林中流浪一样，迷失_ _在一个恶魔的世界中，而自己就是其中的一个_ _恶魔。他孤身一人。过去已经死亡，未来无法想象_ _。_

                                                **——** 题记：《1984》- 乔治·奥威尔

 

**上部：Adagio – Allegro Non Troppo[[1]](http://www.mtslash.me/#_edn1)  
**

 

六月中旬，一个夏季的傍晚，Crowley正站在胜利大厦5单元的门口抽烟。他从破旧制服的胸侧口袋里摸出一盒胜利牌香烟，弹出一根叼在嘴里，然后从裤袋里摸索出一盒同样印着老大哥头像的胜利牌火柴，取出一根，在侧面轻轻一划，点燃。

 

他从对面4单元灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗上看到了自己模糊的映像。被一闪而过的橙色火光照亮的，在黑色太阳镜的遮掩下有着锋利颧骨和棕红色卷发的青年男性的脸。以及背后和平部大楼的倒影。 _战争即和平。自由既奴役。无知既力量。_ Crowley不仅能认出，还能背出来，即便透过倒影大楼墙上的那些字母是反着的。

 

Crowley吐了口烟。此时太阳还没有完全落山，天空还是深蓝色的一片，连带着把整个城市也染成同样的颜色。Crowley捏着蓝色制服的一角，觉得自己也仿佛融进了那一片蓝里。他被尼古丁云环绕着，思维也同那烟雾一起奔向天空。

 

这是他一天之中最喜欢的时刻。

 

Crowley被一阵刺痛从白日梦中惊醒，烟已经烧到了他的手指尖。他的思维还没来得及飘出大气层就被地心引力重新拽回了地面。他扔掉烟头，意识到自己已经在外面站的太久了。久到足以引起邻居和巡逻队的注意的地步了。于是便转身走回单元内部。

 

Crowley踏过昏暗灯光下吱吱作响的楼梯，一直走到13楼。电梯倒是有，只不过在他所居住过的时间里Crowley并不记得哪一天它们中的任何一个不是坏着的。也许曾有人试着向某个委员会反映过，最终无功而返——-委员会就像部门门口挂着的意见箱，随便你投什么进去，但别寄期望于任何实际反馈。

 

Crowley回到他的起居室。他从小冰箱里拿了一瓶胜利牌杜松子酒，走到床边坐下。他盯着窗外发呆。即便是在晚上，和平部的大楼依然在黑暗中闪闪发光。那是一个金字塔式的建筑，从破烂的住宅中拔地而起，从某种角度上让Crowley想起了很久以前被火箭弹击中后四分五裂的自由女神像。她那举着火炬的绿色断臂在一片废墟和火海中依旧直指苍穹。

 

除了Crowley为之工作的，负责战争的和平部，大洋国还有其他三个机构：负责文娱，艺术，教育的真理部，维持法律和秩序的友爱部，负责经济事务的富裕部。无论走在伦敦的哪一条街道，你都无法避免这四栋大楼的存在。它们是如此高大，设计如此独特，仿佛四个俯瞰着你的巨人，无时无刻监视着你的一举一动。

 

Crowley把杜松子酒倒在杯子里。他身后的电幕里正在播放着当日捷报。一个听上去就像个忠心耿耿的党员的女声用一种热情的语气报送着： _据统计，今日全国共查办各类违禁出版物_ _25000_ _余件，查办相关涉案人员_ _150_ _余人。会议上真理部部长Beelzebub_ _同志指出，本次突击行动是进行新的伟大斗争的重要表现，_ _要紧紧围绕消灭思想罪这一主线，保持全年高压态势，高开高打、强力推进，打出声势、打出效果_ 。

 

播送完毕后，电幕转而开始播放音乐。总是这样——一些天堂之音般单调的轻音乐——除了某些特殊时刻，比如举办仇恨周或者广播体操时间。说起后者，每天八点半所有外围党员都会被军号统一叫醒，然后聚集到电幕前立正。随着密集的鼓点和军号的吹响，领操者对着屏幕后的所有人喊着， _一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！二、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！第_ _1365号同志，你没有够到脚尖！再努力一下！三、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！很好！各位同志！跟着我一起来！四、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！重复！再来！_

 

Crowley放下杜松子酒。走到厨房隔壁的卫生间。他拧开淋蓬头，让水声掩盖掉其他一切杂音。他们可以通过电幕监视着整个卧室和客厅，洗手间虽然没有电幕，墙后也可能埋着老大哥的耳机线。

 

他安静地站了那么一会儿，然后悄悄地掀开抽水马桶的水箱盖。内侧放着一台计算机。Crowley小心地将它搬了出来，避免发出任何大过水声的声响。他靠着马桶坐下来，四处张望了一下后才开始了行动。电源是最麻烦的一环，他很确定每家每户的用电量都被监控着。如果被思想警察发现他藏了一台计算机在家里，他马上就会被蒸发掉（vaporized）——关于他的一切都会被抹去，就像数据被从磁盘里清理掉。新话里管这叫格式化（formatting）。Crowley不禁颤抖了一下。

 

Crowley是在伦敦某个灰扑扑的维修店得到这台计算机的 _。_ _Pulsifer’s_ 。他依稀记得店名是这个。店主是个戴着眼镜，死气沉沉的年轻无产者。他在瞥见Crowley的蓝色制服后只抬头看了一眼便又没精打采地低下头去捣鼓一台收音机了。午夜Crowley抱着那台计算机回到住所的一路上脑海里一直盘旋着各种可怕的场景。任何风吹草动都能让他如受惊的眼镜蛇一般探出头来。还好，那天他一直没遇到任何巡逻队。回到住所后Crowley做的第一件事就是摸一摸后颈，像是在确认脑袋是否还在脖子上似的。

 

Crowley靠着他在和平部做工程师的那点技术给计算机稍微改装了一下，使得计算机可以使用电池供能。弄到电池的风险比起供电异常导致思想警察找上门来的风险可谓忽略不计。

 

他接入boot disk。屏幕上出现Osborne Computer Corporation 的logo。Crowley感到一种熟悉的陌生。二十年？三十年？距离他上次看到任何没有印有老大哥头像的产品到底过了多久呢？

 

他启动了WordStar软体。黑色的屏幕上打出来一行白色的字：

 

**NAME OF THE FILE TO EDIT?**

 

Crowley犹豫了一下。

 

**June 4, 1984** 。他输入。

 

新的文档被成功创建。

 

Crowley盯着屏幕上跳动的光标。他突然感到太阳穴一股阵痛袭来，底下血管咚咚直跳。街道上，办公室里，楼梯间上挂着的“老大哥在看着你”的画片从他脑海里跳了出来。那张巨大的脸和黑幽幽的眼睛凝视着他。 _我知道你的罪行。_ 他冷酷无情地盯着他。 _你是个死人了，_ _Crowley_ _。_

 

他感到 **窒息** 。

 

他关掉了计算机。出来后看了一眼座钟。还差十分钟熄灯。他背对着电幕，却没感觉好些，反而被注视的感觉更加强烈了。十分钟后他躺在了床上，即便在黑暗里他也感到无处躲藏，心中惴惴不安。电幕依然亮着暗淡的光。在一片寂静中播音员的细语声显得比平时更加清晰。电幕可以被调暗。音量可以被调低。但被关闭是 _永远_ 不可能的事情。

 

Crowley闭上眼睛。他渐渐睡着了。然后他做了一个梦。梦里他发现自己坐在一张公园的长椅上。他低头向下看去，皮鞋踩在松软的草地上，他转过头，然后看到卖冰激凌的小推车。香草甜筒。还有各式各样的棒冰和冰淇淋。远处是一片波光粼粼的湖面，阳光透过树叶的间隙照下来，风吹过时有窸窸窣窣的声音。人们在附近走来走去，湖面上一群小鸭子在游来游去。两个世界交融在一起，和谐而平静，像是从来没遭受过战争袭击似的。他对此感到迷惑不解。 _当夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱（_ _When a Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square_ _）_ 。他突然听见有人说。他回头的时候只来得及看见一双浅蓝色的眼睛，在他被军号吵醒之前。

 

 

                              》》》 》》》

 

 

Crowley走在上班的路上时依然头昏眼花。一部分是因为缺少睡眠。另一部分则是因为那个梦。那双浅蓝色的眼睛。那个声音。他有一种预感，他对这个人十分熟悉，尽管他无法在记忆中找出任何相关的碎片。一双眼睛，一个声音，这就是他全部的线索了。

 

他没有证据，却对自己的判断深信不疑。记忆和知识是Crowley在党的思想控制之下仅有的一块勉强属于他自己的角落。他记得自己还在学校的时候——大部分时候他都会像许多相同年纪的混球男生一样逃学去外面鬼混，而他实在记不清为什么那天他没有翻墙出去了——哲学课的老师讲过关于宗教体验和宗教哲学的话题。

 

_Richard Swinburne[ **[2]**](http://www.mtslash.me/#_edn1)_ _认为，我们的关于周围世界的信念_ _(belief)_ _产生于对周边事物即刻感知（_ _immediate perception_ _）。比如说，当你持有“前方有一朵红色的花”之观念时，此观念之形成依靠的是你正在经历的对颜色，形状等属性的感知。这种从周边环境得到的感知输入是形成人类对周围世界知识之基石。除去感官体验（_ _sensory experience_ _），我们无法证明现实不是我们通过感知所认识到的那样，由此可认为我们没有理由怀疑现实不是我们所感知的那样，除非有确实证据。另一方面，经由他人授予的信息也常常成为我们知识的基础，因此可以说宗教体验也应作为知识的一种被接受_ 。那时候他觉得这听上去像是笛卡尔evil demon argument[[3]](http://www.mtslash.me/#_edn2)的翻版。

 

 

一切知识的形成都离不开记忆。一切的知识也只不过是记忆。Crowley对此十分清楚。但他对于记忆的不可依赖性也十分明白。个体对客观现实的认知很大程度上取决于旁人的再认证。 _谁控制过去就控制未来；谁控制现在就控制过去_ 。党的口号说。当你所能找到的记录和证词都证实同一个谎言，每个人也都相信了同一个谎言。记忆由此被篡改，认知被扭曲。党的狂热信徒一边对大洋国统一世界的梦想深信不疑，一边却又清楚这梦想不过是梦幻泡影。旧话里对此的定义是“现实控制”，新话里叫“ **双重思想** ”。

 

在老大哥的注视下，你的思想也是公有财产。

 

但他又想起了那双眼睛和那个声音。一股电流顺着他的脊柱窜到脚底。 _打倒老大哥打倒大洋国打倒老大哥打倒大洋国打倒老大哥打倒大洋国打倒老大哥打倒大洋国_ 。他站立着，因为恐惧和激动而战栗不已。

 

街角传来一阵喧闹。Crowley跟在一群无产者身后，停下来的时候人群已经围成了一个圈。他费力地从一群臭烘烘的、散发着劣质啤酒味的无产者者身边挤过去，看见荷枪实弹的巡逻队走来走去，另一部分军人正在完成最后的舞台的搭建。他抬头看见了舞台旁边的木桩和汽油，然后他明白了。

 

他们要处死一个女犯。

 

舞台中央上站着一个双手被绑在背后的女人。破破烂烂的长裙，黑色的卷发凌乱地搭在肩头，鼻梁上驾着一副有裂痕的眼镜。她抬起头来的时候Crowley看见了她脸上数道细小的血痕。一定是镜片的碎片划破的。他这样想。

 

那女人抬起头来的时候Crowley看到了她脖子上挂着的牌子。Anathema Device。记忆像闪电一样在他的头脑中炸开，随之炸开的还有周围人的怒吼。“叛国者！猪猡！”

 

Crowley记得在大约是两年前，他在西区的某个街头拐角处撞倒了某个人。是位女同志。他们目光相交的一刹那便对彼此身份一清二楚。 _我知道你对老大哥的仇恨。就算是隔着那副墨镜。_ 她似乎在说。这使得Crowley几乎要拔腿就跑。但他最后只是帮她捡起了那本书。《寡头政治集体主义的理论和实践》，封面上写着。还没看清作者那女人就夺回了书本，快速离开了。

 

 

 

山洪暴发般的仇恨几乎要把他冲倒了。一个老年军官走上台，Sergeant Shadwell。在大洋国，对待男性犯人的处刑方式为绞刑。女性囚犯则为火刑。Crowley隐约听过关于这个Shadwell中士的传闻，其传说他格外偏好烧死女囚。他远远看着Anathema Device，心中有一丝对她的同情，但很快就被冲淡了。中士声嘶力竭地宣告着她的罪名。通敌叛国、危害国家安全罪、破坏国家领土完整罪、密谋颠覆党政权罪。随着他的宣告，人群更加沸腾起来。“烧死她！烧死她！烧死她！”一部分在喊。“b-b！b-b！bb（老大哥）！”另外一群人吼叫。两者组成了一种奇怪的和声。Crowley也加入了队伍。他像是被风暴撕扯着的一叶扁舟，一会儿他的怒火对准老大哥，一会儿他也像其他人一样仇恨她。伴随着对Anathema的仇恨升起的是对老大哥的敬意。他甚至不知道自己为什么会这样。但现实就是如此。你反抗老大哥是不可能的事。看着她的下场。

 

Anathema Device被绑到了木桩上。面无表情。有那么一瞬间双眼中闪过一道轻蔑，但很快就消失了，取而代之的是空虚的纯洁。Sergeant Shadwell把汽油浇在她身上，用一根胜利牌火柴点燃了汽油。在一片群情激奋中，火焰将她整个吞噬。

 

 

                              》》》      》》》

 

 

Crowley回到和平部的时候距离上班时间已经过了十五分钟。好巧不巧地，他正好撞见顶头上司，War。

 

War是一个红头发的女人，脸上总带着一种不怀好意的笑容，身上白色的核心党员制服外还套着一件血红色的外套。她身上总带着股好斗的气势，同她说话得格外注意，她出口的每个字都是带着挑衅意味的陷阱。

 

“你迟到了，同志。”她愉快地盯着他，想从中找出蛛丝马迹。

 

“我去看了火刑。”他简短地回应。旁边的电幕在播放一首轻音乐。他们的播放列表似乎从来没有更新过。

 

“Did you enjoy it？”他们都知道这是个合理的理由。但War总是兴致勃勃。冲突和战争是她的培养皿。她同样地享受带来的流血。她是天生的战争狂。没人比她更适合当和平部部长。

 

 

“他们把她烧死了。”Crowley回答，“如果你不介意的话，我想我该回去工作了，同志。”War笑嘻嘻地看着他。她是和这里的气氛——不，是整个党政府肃穆的气氛——多么格格不入啊。Crowley琢磨着。大笑这也许是她的特权之一，还有比这更可能的吗？

 

Crowley看出她没有挪动的意思。一个试探。于是他摆出一个略微夸张的动作，用一种戏剧性的语气说：“我敢打赌她的肉被烤得滋滋响。”

 

War这才朝旁边让出一步。Crowley直到回到办公室才甩掉背上黏着一双眼睛的感觉。

 

Crowley所工作的部门是隶属于和平部下的战术部门（Tactical Department）。战术部门占了一整层楼，每个办公室有六个人。具体他们有多少人他自己也不清楚。也许有两百个吧。谁知道呢。

 

他在属于自己的工作台旁边一屁股坐下。没人理睬他。Crowley拉开工作台对面的一号窗口，一个小金属盒子从对面输送过来。Crowley打开金属盒子，里面是一把黑色的半自动手枪，还有一堆弹壳。手枪下面压着一张字条，属于上面传来的指示。上面写着：

 

  * ·      枪膛卡壳修复


  * ·      提取弹壳指纹交付



 

Crowley头顶上的电幕正在播放贝多芬的第五交响曲。在和平部工作的一个好处就是他们除了纯音乐还会放贝多芬和瓦格纳。党认为这些乐曲象征着帝国的胜利，能够鼓舞士气。

 

Crowley检查了一下手枪，发现是弹匣内托弹板的问题。他拉开抽屉，从里面取出一把尖嘴钳做了几下调整。完美。

 

第二项任务显然要麻烦些。但也不是不可完成的任务。只是他必须要先去取些东西。Crowley在经过走廊的时候能看到里头那些忙活的人。在经过A34的时候一个灰色头发，脸上脏兮兮的职员正好抬起头来，看见Crowley后恶毒地瞪了他一眼。 _狗娘养的_ _Hastur_ _。_ 他邻桌的一个黑人只是冷冰冰地看了他一眼就继续埋头工作。 _该死的_ _Ligur_ 。他很确定自己的表情没有出卖内心。

 

Crowley确实在这群人中有些扎眼。Crowley试过，但实在没法和那些人打成一片。在这里来来往往的男男女女都肮脏、邋遢地可怕。火药、硫磺和金属的臭味混合在一起。简直是地狱的气味。

 

Crowley取了他要的物件就回去了。他将无水乙醇和硝酸银按一定比例配合在一起，用玻璃棒搅拌至完全溶解。接着他用毛刷清除掉弹壳表层杂物，用镊子夹住弹壳，浸入溶液。指纹浮现出来后他从杂物堆里取出一个相机，拍照取证。在完成一切后他将相机和手枪放回盒子，放回输送管；纸条和子弹壳则都扔进一边的忘怀洞[[3]](http://www.mtslash.me/#_edn3)彻底销毁。

 

十一点的时候War的声音从广播里出现了。她愉快地要求所有人都到大厅里集合进行两分钟仇恨[[4]](http://www.mtslash.me/#_edn4)。Crowley和其他人一起搬着他们自己的椅子集中到大厅，绕着巨大的电幕坐成一圈。War满脸笑容地站在最前方。Hastur和Ligur坐在他前面几排，看见Crowley时毫不掩饰敌意的眼神。

 

Crowley注意到仇恨并没有马上举行。War仿佛是在等着什么人。就在他暗自揣测的时候侧门被推开了。两个穿着同样的白色制服的核心党员走了进来。几乎是在同时，他能切实地感到气压下降了，令人喘不上气。

 

先潇洒地走进来的是Gabriel，一个身材高大的中年男子。黑色的头发向后梳理地整整齐齐。他的制服令人惊异地一尘不染，与在座的外部党员们形成了鲜明的对比。Crowley只看了他一眼就不喜欢他。那张英俊的面孔后透着狂热的邪恶，一种只有在对老大哥最忠实的党员身上才能看到的气质。

 

Crowley并不清楚他的职务。War看上去也没有要介绍的意思。Crowley可以肯定他不属于和平部。会不会是富裕部？他在电幕上见过富裕部的部长和副部长，一个面颊凹陷的黑人，发布演讲的时候那双眼白过大的眼睛总是目不转睛地盯着屏幕后，还有一个铂金色短发的蒙古脸女性，皮肤是一种病态的苍白。光是看着他们Crowley就难以相信那些每年都在翻倍的炼铁量、粮食产量、生活用品生产量的数字，毕竟他们自己看上去都像是快要饿死了。那么，真理部? 友爱部？       

 

第二个走进来的是Aziraphale。比起前一位他看上去更讨人喜欢些，这要归功于他银色的小卷发和丰满的体型，使他看起来更像一位英伦绅士而不是位于金字塔顶层的2%。Crowley偷偷打量着他，然后他们的目光短暂地相遇了。浅蓝色的眼睛只在他身上停了一秒，随后便掠向别处。Crowley感到心脏漏跳了一拍，他竭力让自己看上去合群。 _刚才他妈的到底发生了什么？_

 

他希望这一切都只是他自己的幻觉。

 

两位内部党员在他斜对角的空位坐下。两把预留的椅子都是有软垫的，不像他们屁股下冷冰冰的金属椅子。War开启了电幕，Emmanuel Goldstein 的脸出现在屏幕上。然后Crowley和周围人一起站起来歇斯底里地进行仇恨。喊叫，跺脚。国家叛徒的影像消失后则是对着屏幕上出现的老大哥致敬。最后党的口号浮现在大屏幕上。 _战争即和平。自由即奴役。无知既力量。_

他用余光看Aziraphale的脸。从他的角度只能看到Aziraphale的侧面，就像一座雕刻精致的石膏像，没有一丝人类的感情流露。他和Gabriel一直都稳定而体面地坐在那里，仿佛置身事外。这令Crowley意识到他们不是来参加两分钟仇恨的,而是因为其他不可言说的原因来走一遭的。

 

 

                        》》》      》》》

 

 

时钟敲过十一点。Crowley躺在黑暗中。电幕里一个低沉的男声在播放着关于前线的公告。Crowley忽然从床上弹坐起来，从电幕前经过，走进了厕所。

 

他重新拿出计算机，运行系统，然后开始坐在昏暗的灯光下飞快地打字。

 

_今天我看见了他。我得到了他的名字。_ _Aziraphale。我猜不透他的年龄，他看起来比实际年龄年轻些。有股文质彬彬的老派英国绅士的感觉。他有着漂亮的卷发和宝石蓝的眼睛。他是个漂亮的人（He’s a beautiful man）。_

他停住了。脖子像是被人突然攥住了似的喘不过气来。他突然意识到了他在干什么。这让他无所适从。他的心脏砰砰跳着，此刻就算是针掉在地上也能让他紧绷的神经断掉。血液涌进他的脑子，还涌进他的下身。他感到自己的工作裤正在变得紧绷。Crowley连忙把它脱下来。第二天他还是要穿着同样的裤子去上班的。虽然没有法律明确规定手淫是一种罪行，但Crowley并不是不清楚党对性的态度。性欲是要打压的。夫妻间的结合是不可以通过感情的。性只能用作传宗接代，决不可与欢愉有任何联系。性的温柔乡让人丧失斗争的信念——再没有人会去参加仇恨周了。再没有人会想去打仗了。再没有人会对任何伤害他们爱人的企图坐视不管。党的思想控制将失去效用，老大哥的权力将分崩离析。

 

想到这里，Crowley竟没来由地产生了一股勇气。他的手指回到了键盘上，继续敲着字：

 

I want to have sex with _Aziraphale_.

 

他想了一下，换了一行。

 

I want to make love with _Aziraphale._

他又敲了一下键盘。

 

I want to fuck.

I want to get fucked by _Aziraphale_.

 

他按键按地更用力了，几乎是在用生命敲击那些按钮了。

 

FUCK BIG BROTHER

（操他妈的老大哥）

FUCK THINKPOL    

（操他妈的思想警察）

FUCK Oceania     

（操他妈的的大洋国）

FUCK IngSoc      

（操他妈的英社）

 

末了，他添上一句：

 

A.J. Crowley IS UNFUCKWITHABLE, SUCKERS!

 

他保存了那些文字，把计算机放回原处后他背靠着墙坐了下来，右手伸进内裤中。他的五指紧紧抓着那炽热的硬物，仿佛抓着革命的枪杆。他上下撸动着阴茎，脑海里一会儿是星火燎原的大洋国一会儿是Aziraphale的蓝眼睛。最后他让思想集中在Aziraphale的形象上。他想象他的嘴唇贴上他的，他冰凉的手指按着他的，帮他撸动炽热的阴茎，然后他会脱下那惨白的制服，露出炎剑般挺立的灼热阴茎。接着他们会干那个事，Aziraphale会抓着他的背狠狠地操他，直到Crowley尖叫着射出来。或许在之后Aziraphale会让他给他口交，舔舐他长着铂金色绒毛的睾丸。然后Aziraphale会和他接吻，也许他们会再来一轮。

 

他射在了自己的手里。

 

他迅速地冲洗了一下自己。一股空虚感突然袭来，他踉踉跄跄地爬回床上，之前的激情海潮般褪去了，留下的是恐惧和不确定性。刚才所有的一切都只是他头脑的想象。他怎么能确定Aziraphale会是他的同类呢？凭他那可笑的直觉吗？见鬼，刚才他冲动之下所做的一切足以把他作为思想犯绞死！他暗自咒骂自己。

 

次日他依旧去了和平部上班。在走廊的时候他看见了Aziraphale。想转身已经晚了。走廊里还有其他的同事，任何稍微奇怪的举止都可能招来怀疑。Crowley与他擦肩而过。什么也没发生。

 

第三天他没看见Aziraphale。这次出现在和平部的是Gabriel。而且是在员工食堂。其他的外部党员注意着他的动向，没有人敢直接挨着他坐。Crowley端着盘子经过他身边的时候Gabriel说：“坐下，Crowley同志。”他面前没有摆着任何食物。

 

Crowley坐到了他对面。内部党员脸上还是挂着那个shiteating grin。“出色的工作。值得表扬。”

 

“谢谢。”他让声线保持平稳。一个大胆的想法跳了出来。“你是谁？”

 

“你知道我是谁。”他彬彬有礼地说。

 

“我从来没在和平部里看到过你。”

 

“你当然没有。”Gabriel从Crowley的盘子里拿出一块黑面包塞入口中咀嚼。Crowley能看见他的唾液逐渐将人造淀粉浸润。“听说过友爱部吗？”

 

                        》》》      》》》

 

Crowley从和平部走出来的时候看到了一抹白色消失在左边的人行道路上。他知道这不妥当，但还是跟了上去。他没什么跟踪过别人的经验——除了思想警察和巡逻队以外没人有——所以他所做的便是小心翼翼地保持着一定距离，使自己既不跟得太紧也不至于跟丢目标，另一方面尽量避免在电幕监视下暴露他的目的。一个外部党员在伦敦四处晃悠是一件很不寻常的事，但即便他们发现了，Crowley也可以用他在寻找能卖剃须刀片的商店作为借口躲掉。这话半真半假，可是的确算不上什么罪行。除了他们发现他跟踪一位内部党员的事。

 

他继续跟着Aziraphale，直到周围的人越来越少，连无产者也不见了。他踏过茂密的草丛，穿行于夕阳光斑之间，不知不觉已经走到了中伦敦。

 

Aziraphale的影子消失于一个荒原之间。Crowley注视着他的身影被荒草和树林盖住，拨开草丛，尾随着内部党员走了进去。他躲在一棵树后面，打量着Aziraphale的背影。

 

Aziraphale走到一张被藤蔓和草丛覆盖住，满是落叶和灰尘的长椅边上，从制服口袋内掏出一张白色的桌布垫在上面，戴着手套的双手挥动以制造气流驱赶被惊扰的灰尘。一切就绪后他靠着右边坐了下来。

 

Crowley看着他优雅地举起左手示意，接着轻轻地点了点他左边的位置。原来他早就发现我了。Crowley想。

 

他走过去的时候并没有想象中的那么忐忑不安。这十分地不正常：要知道那长椅上坐着的可是核心党员之一。他们每个人都是好思想（goodthink）的代表；而Crowley自己则是完完全全的反面。不，应该说他罪孽深重。Literally and metaphorically.

 

他在Aziraphale的左边落座。Aziraphale开口了。“这里没有电幕。”

 

Crowley没说话。他的大腿肌肉却在Aziraphale的话语下放松了。那银白卷发的男人周边有一种磁场，能让你放下戒备，全心全意地相信他——相信他是站在你这一边的。相信明天将是美好的。相信未来是可期的。

 

“这儿原来是圣詹姆斯公园，记得吗？” Aziraphale注视着前方，声音里流露出一种转瞬即逝的悲伤。“你来过这里。每个人都来过这里。”

“曾经是（Was）。”Crowley顺着他的目光看去，Aziraphale盯着的是前方向内塌陷下去的干裂的土地。“在他们把湖水抽干前里面总是有一排鸭子游来游去。苏联和德国的特务最喜欢在这里碰头喂鸭子。到最后搞得鸭子内部也产生了派别。”

 

“不再是了。” Aziraphale呼应道。半晌他转头看向Crowley，“为什么？”

 

Crowley愣了一会儿才意识到他指的是自己的黑色太阳镜。“我有视力问题。不大。就是畏光一类的小毛病。我猜党一直不喜欢这个。”

 

“你藏不了。” Aziraphale识破了他的谎言。Crowley立刻看出那是出于职业本能。这提醒了他，Aziraphale毕竟是个核心党员。他不能掉以轻心。

 

“你在哪儿工作？”

 

“之前是在真理部。你可能没见过Beelzebub，一个男性气质浓厚的女人，当时是我的上司。我当时在文化司工作，后来Gabriel那边需要补充新的血液，我就是被选中的其中之一。他对此并不满意，但核心党员只能从特定人群里选拔，这没留给他多少余地。”

 

“Did you enjoy it？”Crowley也转过头看着他。他想起War之前问他的。

 

Aziraphale脸上又恢复了那种文质彬彬、高深莫测的表情。那双蓝眼睛后面的感情消失了，变成镶嵌在石膏像上的两块蓝宝石。

他站起身来，拍拍裤子，将桌布叠好塞进口袋。“我必须要离开了。从现在开始数，十五分钟后你再离开，不要沿着你来的那条路走。”在离行前他交给Crowley一个薄薄的日记本。

 

他想打开，白色的手套按在他手上。两人都因为这皮肤接触而畏缩了一下。“不是现在。”

 

于是他等Aziraphale彻底离开后才打开了那个日记本。想了想又马上合上了。太阳已经快落山，晚上被抓到在街上晃悠可是很麻烦的。尤其现在他还带着这个本子。里面会有什么呢？他一路上都在思考这一个问题。期间他没忘记按照Aziraphale说的选了一条不同的路回去。

 

他回到居所便立刻走进了洗手间，脱下衣物，跨进浴室，拉上半透明的塑料浴帘。他站在淋蓬头下，冷水哗哗地冲过他骨感的背部。他翻开日记本，几乎能感到血液里肾上腺素的飙升。

 

泛黄的纸页上用墨水笔写了些什么。Crowley快速地翻阅了一遍，除了最前面几页，往后的纸张上都是一片空白。他翻到开头一页，有些费力地阅读着那手写字体。他已经有很多年没有看见过有人用笔真正地写些什么了。也许是因为这么做的人最后都被思想警察逮捕后格式化掉了。就像从注册表中被删除一样留不下任何痕迹。

 

他阅读着Aziraphale的笔迹，它读上去既像诗歌又像是随笔。这令他有些迷惑。

 

_A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square._

_The certain night, the night we met_

_就是那晚，我们相识的那晚_

_There was magic abroad in the air_

_空气里充盈着魔法气息_

_There were angels dining at the Ritz_

_天使们在丽兹酒店用餐_

_And a nightingale sang in Berkley Square._

_夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱_

 

他向后翻了一页。

 

_I may be right, I may be wrong_

_我或许是对的，或许是错的_

_But I’m perfectly willing to swear_

_但我心甘情愿地发誓_

_That when you turn’d and smiled at me_

_当你转身，朝我微笑时_

_A nightingale sang in Berkley Square_

_夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱_

 

他往下继续读，接着他的眼睛睁大了。呼吸也屏住了。血液涌上脸颊、心脏在胸腔里狂跳——这可能吗？

 

_The moon that lingered over London Town_

_月亮在伦敦城上空徘徊_

_Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown_

_可怜的月亮，紧皱着眉头_

_How could he know we two were so in love_

_他又怎知晓我们如此深爱_

_The whole darn world seemed upside down_

_整个该死的世界都因之颠倒_

_The streets of town were paved with stars_

_城中街道被繁星装点_

_It was such a romantic affair_

_此情此景如此浪漫_

_And as we kissed and said good night_

_当我们吻别，互道晚安_

_A nightingale sang In Berkley Square_

_夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱_

 

Crowley合上笔记本。他的手指用力攥着封皮，以至于指骨都变成了粉白色。哦！哦！Aziraphale！那夺人心魄的蓝眼睛的主人，竟通过这样的方式向他告了白！他的思绪汹涌，一种混合着狂喜和恐惧的情感的电子信号在神经元中疯狂穿梭着。

 

他又读了一遍，生怕自己曲解了其中含义。这回他读着的时候顺带想象着Aziraphale，想象着他珍珠白的衬衫后的锁骨，以及他奶白色皮肤的光滑触感。此刻时刻他只想和Aziraphale干那个。他疯狂地想。一瞬间老大哥、思想警察——这一切一切都不再重要了，他任由自己被这情欲的怒海狂涛所吞没：就在这一刻，他是自由的。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 下部：Adagio For Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自Samuel Barber的同名乐曲

_You took my heart,_

_你带走了我的心_  
_Deceived me right from the start._

_从一开始便欺骗了我_  
_You showed me dreams,_

_你给我展示的梦境_  
_I wish they would turn into real._

_我多希望它们都化作真实_  
_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_你破坏了许下的承诺 并叫我领悟到_  
_It was all just a lie._

_一切只不过是个谎言_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_闪光的天使啊，我不了解_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_你黑暗的意图 你对我的感情_  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_堕落的天使啊，告诉我这一切为何？_

———— _Angels_ by Within Temptation

 

他们跌跌撞撞地挤进门内，其中一人用脚跟砰地一声将门带上。Crowley的背部紧紧压在门上。隔着薄薄的蓝色工作服他能感受到布料后金属的寒意——以及喷在他领口的炽热呼吸。

Aziraphale亲吻着他，带着对待易碎品的小心翼翼，他热烈的感情仍被一丝理性克制。Crowley不禁猜想这究竟是为什么：Aziraphale身为内部党员的自保意识作崇，或是他本身就是这样的人？

Crowley抓住他洁白的领口，带着他一起倒在了后面的床上。Aziraphale被禁锢在Crowley撑在床上的双臂之间，他微微歪着头，睫毛阴影下浅蓝色的眼睛盯着他，嘴角带着神秘莫测的笑意。像达芬奇笔下的施洗约翰。此刻Crowley的心脏怦怦直跳，头脑一片混沌，全身被情欲和不安所缠绕着。 _如果这是一个陷阱怎么办？_ 这念头让他浑身酥麻，衣服下鼓胀的阴茎几乎因为它而软下。

然后Aziraphale伸出那双戴着手套的手捧住了他的脸颊。我很抱歉。他低声说。

丝滑的布料。温热的手掌。Crowley又战栗了一下。“不。”他低沉地说，有些恼羞成怒——知道自己的所思所想已被看穿。该死的内部党员。

Aziraphale依然保持着那个不可言喻的笑容。他缩回了手，然后摘下了领结，开始缓慢地解扣子。Crowley的目光顺着那些手指一直往下，直到内部党员的裤链被拉下，露出同样渗出水迹的内裤。

“想到这边来吗？”他说着翻了个身，以一种令人惊异的方式干净利落地脱掉了身上最后一层布料。

“我——我——该死的。操。”Crowley发现他已经失去了控制自己舌头的能力。“你想让我干（fuck）你吗？”

Aziraphale因为他的粗俗用词而皱眉。“如果这样可以让你信任我的话，是的。以及，不要用那个词。”

“操你的。”话语不经大脑便脱口而出。Crowley对此没半分悔意。“我们的思想被钳制的还不够多吗？在外面老大哥管着你的手，你的舌头，你的大脑，还有你的子宫和阴茎。而在这里我还要听你告诉我什么该做什么不该做？”他猛地抓起Aziraphale，将其摔在枕头上，差一点就撞到了床头。“我他妈一点儿也不在乎你的身份（I don’t give a fuck about who you are）！”

他说完才意识到他们之间的距离有多近。他的怒气和唾沫星子一起喷在Aziraphale脸上，但对方连眼睛都没眨一下。

“我知道。这就是为什么我爱你。”内部党员温和地说。“You don’t care who I am，but what I am.”

Crowley因为震惊而呆住了。接着Aziraphale坐起身开始重新吻他，将他僵硬的思想和身躯推倒在柔软的床垫里。他帮助Crowley将那些沾着汗液和前列腺液的衣服从身上脱下，叠好后放在一边。

“让我看看你的眼睛。”

Crowley照做了。这感觉很奇怪，很不自然——没有镜片的过滤，直接地看着另一个人——或者说，被另一个人如此专注地注视着。他感到有些羞怯，僵硬和不安。这让他仿佛觉得自己在精神上也是赤裸的。

“它们真美。”

“我们可没有一整天的时间，Az。”

Aziraphale的指尖抚上Crowley赤裸的身躯。Crowley觉得他此时的样子更像是一个触摸着水晶球的孩童。那触碰中所蕴含的好奇与单纯使他从未见过的。

“这是你的第一次？”Crowley提了一个问题。

“是的。”简单的回答。“想过，但没做过。”

Crowley等了一会儿。“你不问我吗？只有我们对彼此信任，这对双方来讲才公平。”

Aziraphale 叹了一口气。“你是处子吗，亲爱的Crowley？”

“我去过无产者的地方，你知道。”Crowley说，“肮脏、满是谎言。那些男人和女人也是。他们有时候会让男人穿上女人的衣服接客，如果客人发现了想走，他们就会弄一堆人在门口拿着棍子等着你逼你付钱，不管你干了他没有。”他顿了顿，声音低下来。“我只是想找一个自由点的地方。”

Aziraphale低头舔过他的乳头，接着是小腹和阴蘘，最终是穴口。在确认足够湿润后他握住勃起的阴茎缓慢插入了Crowley的穴内。Crowley瞥见他胀痛的器官上膨胀的血管。那是一种奇妙的青灰色，在粉红色的肌肉的衬托下显得尤为情色。

那之后发生的一切比他之前在厕所里自慰时的幻想还要好上千百倍。在Aziraphale从后面抓着他的臀部猛烈抽插，他所能做的仅仅是不断吐出破碎的呻吟和喘息时，他想过如果有任何一个人经过这间屋子会发生什么。那些思想警察闯进来的时候大概会看到Crowley弓起腰双手抓着床头板发出淫秽的叫声，享受着被一个内部党员的阴茎操干。那内部党员的粗大阴茎从他穴口抽出来的时候带出一点肉色，插进去的时候又磨蹭着湿润的内壁发出噗叽的淫糜水声。然后他们会站在那里看着Crowley转身躺下来敞开大腿让那个党员干，阴囊撞击大腿内侧的啪啪声响全屋都能听见，可能Crowley之后还会爬过去吮吸他的阴茎，由着党员的手指玩弄他的阴囊或者插入他被精液填满的洞穴。

Crowley不禁好奇那些人会对此怎么想。也许这一幕会在他们脑子里种下悠长的痕迹，直到有一天其中的一些人在潜意识的引导下开始抚摸自己。然后他们就会发现这一切到底错的多么离谱。然后有一部分人会觉醒，逐渐成为一股反抗这个社会的力量。

没有人闯进来。

结束后他们抱着睡在了一起。Crowley缩在Aziraphale怀里，腿缠着他的腰。Aziraphale用那种带着些微的鼻音的语气调笑说他像条该死的老蛇。

“那你会是个什么动物？”他反唇相讥。“一头绵羊？”

“我会更喜欢当一只鸽子。” Aziraphale说。有被窗栏杆切割成碎片的阳光落在他脸上。他被光晕环绕的样子就像一个半透明的天使。

“作为一只动物出生在这个世界上是比人类要自由的，从某种意义上来看。”Crowley说。

“但也更为不幸。” Aziraphale温和地指出，“想想圣詹姆斯公园的那些鸭子，你觉得它们的结局是什么样的？”

“至少它们死去的时候是自由的。”Crowley说。“为革命牺牲的殉道者也是一样。”

“可鸭子并没有思想。它们没有信念。这不一样。”

“重点是，Aziraphale，”外部党员感受着另一个人的手指在他的发间穿梭，暖洋洋的，很舒服。很幸福。“如果他们不能使你停止爱我，那么他们就赢不了。”

“我们不会被发现的。” Aziraphale轻声说,“你不知道我为这准备了多久。”

“但是用你那鸽子脑袋想想其中的可能性，Az。”Crowley翻了个身，他有些心烦气躁，也有些难过，“你是内部党员，你知道他们知晓一切（omniscient）。他们会抓到我们，把我们拆散。我不知道老大哥或者党的目的到底是什么，那个不可言说的目的，但你知道这行不通。”

“就像你说的，如果他们不能使我停止爱你，那么他们就赢不了。” Aziraphale说，“我不会让那发生的。”

Crowley重新转回身去，紧紧抱住了Aziraphale。

“当夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱。”他轻声说。

     

》》》     

 

那之后他们又幽会过多次。在Aziraphale的隐秘基地。Aziraphale向他展示他的秘密收藏，那些本来该被销毁和篡改的艺术品。

“How did you…？”

Aziraphale笑了笑。“我还在真理部的时候负责带着巡逻队寻找并销毁在名单上的艺术品，我尽我所能在不被发现的情况下抢救了一些。可惜的是，大部分还是被销毁了。”

“完美的滥用职权的例子。”

Aziraphale转了转眼珠。“过来，我想你会喜欢这个的。”

Crowley看着他蹲下来，移开地板上的一片木板，然后从其中拿出一个小小的随声听。Crowley刚想说话就被制止了。内部党员的手指从他的唇上移开，落在随声听的播放键上。

“皇后乐队——？操——我从没想到这辈子还能再听到这个——你真是个他妈的天使，最棒的圣诞老人，Az。”他的语句在佛雷迪·莫库里的声音出现的时候因为惊喜和激动而变得破碎。

Aziraphale从背后抱住了他。

Crowley转过身去，这样他们就面对面站在了一起。虽然他依然保持着被Aziraphale环抱的姿势。“你怎么知道我喜欢皇后乐队的？”

“试着把它当成一个绝妙的巧合。” Aziraphale凑过去吻住他的嘴角。Crowley的手指在吻被加深的时候更加紧地圈住了Aziraphale头上的卷毛。

他感到自由。

 

》》》

 

Crowley醒来的时候眼前的事物模糊而混沌。他用力眨了眨眼睛，视线所及之处还是一片白茫茫。

他突然意识到自己的墨镜不见了。

在他开始恐慌之前，身后熟悉的声音就让他坠入了地狱。

——“又是你，Crowley。”

那个人走过来，挥挥手，头上的灯光被稍微调暗了一些，好让Crowley看清楚她的脸。

“Beelzebub。”他将那三个音节咬地咯咯响。

Beelzebub看着他试图坐起身，在发现自己被束缚住后依然蠕动着，徒劳地寻求自由。她轻蔑地摇了摇头，走到他身边，靠在冰凉的床架上。“我们又见面了。”

“我这是在哪里？你又都做了什么？”

“想不起来了？就让我帮你一把吧。”

他立时感到一阵酥麻。那双黑暗的瞳孔后似乎也有火花闪过，指数被调到了更高，在视野的一片斑驳的猩红中他看到了闪过的回忆。他和Aziraphale做爱。他和Aziraphale谈论革命。他们一起阅读那本《寡头政治集体主义的理论和实践》。他和Aziraphale被思想警察在对圣詹姆斯公园的突袭中抓住。还有关于他自己的记忆——真理部的Beelzebub和友爱部的紫色眼睛一起审问他。滚烫的热水浇在他的皮肤上滋滋地发着蒸汽。像是来自皮肤细胞的无声尖叫。

“Aziraphale在哪？”他有气无力地问。

“101号房。” Beelzebub说。从仰视的角度看过去她更显得面目狰狞。

“那里有什么？”

“人人都知道101号房里有什么，101号房里有世界上最可怕的东西[i]，Crowley。”她平板地说，手指拂过Crowley领子下被烫伤的皮肤。Crowley并不觉得疼痛，尽管他看到死去的皮肤在触碰下剥离，露出其后暗红的血肉,就像蛇刚蜕下的皮。

 

》》》

 

Aziraphale再次醒来的时候房间里只有他和Gabriel。他被牢牢地捆在椅子上，紫色眼睛站在对面，纯白手套下的手指优雅地绞在一起。

 “你是块难啃的骨头，Aziraphale。”紫色眼睛说。“但是别担心，我们将会改造你，使你脱胎换骨，你将会再次站到我们这一边，无论是身体上还是心灵上。”

“但是——但是这一切——又是为了什么？”

他说话的时候感到疼痛。火辣辣的疼痛。那些扇在他脸上的巴掌，踹在他身上的军靴和拳头都在此时此刻苏醒了过来。他几乎想要叫出声来，但是他每发出一个音节都是一次生理上的折磨。

他们继续着那些熟悉的回合。紫色眼睛抛出问题，一旦回答错误他就会被火焰灼烧一下，直到他在紫色眼睛重复的教导下回答出课本背后的正确答案。紫色眼睛就是那个负责批改错题本的人。而他就是那条巴普洛夫的狗。

“我不会背叛Crowley。”他说。他可以承认一切莫须有的罪名，可以忍受一切拷打和审讯，但他不会停止爱那个外部党员。

紫色眼睛停下了。似乎在沉思。

“101号房。”最终他说。

                 

》》》

 

Crowley在伯克利广场抽烟的时候他们看见了彼此。隔着墨镜Crowley能看见Aziraphale胜利牌火柴的火苗在那双冰蓝色眼睛里的反光。他依然穿着纯白色的内部党员制服，脸部漂亮的线条比以前更加圆润，也更加冰冷了。就像一座真正的雕塑那样。

他们都没有说话。

Crowley想到很久以前他们亲密时内部党员的克制。这回忆叫他打了个冷战，产生一股条件反射的生理性厌恶。这结局在世纪之前便早已埋下伏笔（omens）。爱情不过是药物过量后的一场美妙幻觉，任何理智尚存者都不会为一场幻觉而献上灵魂和生命。Aziraphale和他都是。他看见的是天使的光环和羽翼，对他作为上帝使者（Azazel）的残酷本性熟视无睹。而Crowley本身也远非他所想的那样无所畏惧。

 

人类只有两个选择：一是自由，二是幸福。对大多数人来讲，幸福比自由重要。

 _我们会再见面吗_ 。他说话的时候嘴唇线条抿成一条直线。肯定句的语气。

是的。Aziraphale说。我们会再见面的。 ** _当夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱的时候_** 。他几乎是不受控制地说出来的。说完后他茫然地眨了一下眼睛。Crowley指间的烟烧到了他的手指头，掉在了脚下。两人都因为这一句话而顿住了。一股奇异的感觉从脚下升起，虽然双重思想的重力很快压倒了那一闪而过的本能，他们都清楚刚才那股奇异之感是相互的（mutual）。

他们礼貌地相互道了别，很快便消失在了街道的两边。在快要走到尽头的时候他扶了一下黑色太阳镜，转头看了一眼背后。一抹白色在遥远的另一头停顿了一下，消失在了街角。

**_当夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱的时候_ 。**

他抬头望向深蓝色的天空，最后一缕暮光刚刚落下了地平线。

 

——这是他一天之中最喜欢的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] ：摘自原著。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1] 标题来源于柴可夫斯基第六交响曲第一乐章
> 
> [2] Richard Swinburne，英国宗教哲学家。
> 
>  
> 
> [3] 笛卡尔的怀疑论：假设有一个强大的恶魔能操纵我们的感知，那么我们将无从得知周围世界是否是真实的，所以我们得怀疑一切。类似于黑客帝国的Matrix。
> 
> [4] 忘怀洞是《1984》里一种销毁工具，可以想象碎纸机或者焚尸炉。
> 
> [5] 兩分鐘仇恨描述黨的叛徒Emmanuel Goldstein在短片中作出攻擊大洋國一黨專政的言論，觀看者會情不自禁地憤怒起來，甚至攻擊電幕。即使對Goldstein沒有任何仇恨，但仍會受周遭群眾的情緒所感染。透過对一個叛徒形像的刻形塑，加強了人民對黨及老大哥的忠誠。


End file.
